piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Tow Cap 400
The 2009 Tow Cap 400 (this was the last time it was named Tow Cap 400) is the 2nd most historic Tow Cap 400 of all time and is the most historic Tow Cap 400 of the 2000's decade, super historic for a big one on lap 14. The crash happened when Brick Yardley made contact with Lee Revkins causing Revkins to spin. However Lee saves it but makes contact with Dud Throttleman and they spin out and start the big one. Somehow the first few cars avoid them but rookie Buck Bearingly and then-Magnet Face Ralph Carlow crash into them and soon nearly everyone from 13th and below were involved. Poor Slider Petrolski was pushed by Phil Tankson (who escaped the wreck) and was turned on his side before Slider falls on his roof. Slider was injured and missed one race and was replaced by Zeb in the Leak Less 400. It is known that 21 cars were involved out of which 19 would not finish due to the wreck. BOBBY FREAKING SWIFT WINS!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning Mcqueen was 2nd and Cal Weathers placed 3rd. Onboards of Revkins (25), Throttleman (55), Oaks (Note he avoided the wreck), Marcus (narrowly missed wreck), Bearingly, D'agostino (shows Revkins crashing) and Rutherford (last car to be involved) were shown. Only 16 racers finished. Petrolski missed one race and was replaced by Zeb. Although it is still historic up to this day, The King's crash in 1973 is way more historic. This is the second most historic race of the 2009 season. The most historic being the 2009 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 at Bristol where Ralph Carlow flipped 18 times before coming to a stop on fire while landing on his wheels. Ralph said it was his second worst crash ever, the worst being the 2000 Brickyard 400 Footage # #25 - Lee # #55 - Dud # #3 - Buck # #47 - Ralph # #6 - Slider # Car who causes Petrolski to flip - Phil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7veXqna_mmc&pbjreload=10 Transcript Big One Bob: TROUBLE! BRICK YARDLEY LOSES CONTROL! LEE REVKINS LOSES IT! HE FREAKING SAVES IT! '''DID YOU SEE THAT DARRELL?! Darrell: THAT WAS AMAZING BUT OH NO LEE MAKES CONTACT WITH DUD THROTTLEMAN AS THEY START THE BIG ONE! Bob: THE BIG ONE AT LAS VEGAS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! AT LEAST TWENTY CARS INVOLVED! '''PETROLSKI FLIPPED OVER BY PHIL TANKSON! Darrell: HISTORIC! SO SO CRAZY!!! Bob: ROOKIE SENSATION BUCK BEARINGLY AND RALPH CARLOW CRASHING! Darrell: HISTORIC! Bob: Let's watch the replay on the on-boards of several cars. (Lee on-board) Lee: OW OW OW OW! WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor)!? (Dud on-board) Dud: OH MY GOD! I CRASHED INTO LEE REVKINS! (Ruby on-board) Ruby: WHOA! BIG CRASH! (In Equestria) Spike: NOOOOOO! THE GODLY RUBY EASY OAKS! Pinkie: WHY!? OH THANK GOOD HE DID NOT CRASH THOUGH! (Todd on-board) Todd: I'm okay. (Buck on-board) Buck: WOAH! What was THAT!? (Dirkson on-board) Dirkson: LEE! OH NO! (Winford on-board) Winford: WOAH! What!? OW! (Live) Darrell: THE THREE 1999 ROOKIES CRASHED! I didn't mention Mac because Apple Racer is the Apple racer as of 2008. Slider: Crap! I'm upside down! THAT CAN'T BE GOOD! (Lightning and Cal arrive) Lightning: SLIDER! Cal: SLIDER! Slider: What is it? Lightning: You crashed. Slider: I know! Now can you please get me back on my wheels. (Cal pushes Slider) Slider: MUCH BETTER! Mater: Want a tow? Here comes Tow Mater! (Mater tows Slider) Results 1. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 2. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 3. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 4. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 5. Johnny Clark - 200 laps 6. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 7. Rev N Go Racer - 200 laps 8. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 9. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 10. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 11. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 12. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 13. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 14. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 15. Jack Depost - 200 laps 16. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 17. Lee Revkins - 13 laps(crash) 18. Dud Throttleman - 13 laps(crash) 19. Ralph Carlow - 13 laps(crash) 20. Buck Bearingly - 13 laps(crash) 21. Tommy Highbanks- 13 laps(crash) 22. Kevin Shiftright - 13 laps(crash) 23. Ernie Gearson - 13 laps(crash) 24. Slider Petrolski - 13 laps(crash, pushed by Phil Tankson) 25. Apple Racer - 13 laps(crash) 26. Drew Tireson - 13 laps(crash) 27. Claude Scruggs - 13 laps(crash) 28. Darren Leadfoot - 13 laps(crash) 29. Rex Revler - 13 laps(crash) 30. Jimmy Cables - 13 laps(crash) 31. T.G Castlenut - 13 laps(crash) 32. Terry Kargas - 13 laps(crash) 33. Floyd Mulvhill - 13 laps(Crash) 34. Chip Gearings - 13 laps(crash) 35. Winford Rutherford - 13 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races